The Cancer Control Support and Demonstration effort represents a community-wide program to impact Cincinnati's higher mortality rate and lower level of organized cancer management treatment and service resources. The proposal requests funds to: (1) geographically map cancer in Cincinnati, (2) plan community resources, (3) develop a comprehensive occupational/industrial worker education and survey program and (4) a program to develop basic treatment capabilities within the medical community. This will be accomplished with a small core staff, a broad base of community nurses and hospital administrators and specialist expertise such as that within Cincinnati's Kettering Laboratory.